


We Still Have to Get the Tree

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Christmas shenanigans
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	We Still Have to Get the Tree

Some customary traditions had fallen to the wayside when Elsa’s powers had become too powerful to manage and to difficult to keep quiet. As a protective measure, her family had limited exposure to the realms outside of the palace walls and the people beyond them all year round. It had been years since the gates had been opened. Now that the partitions had been removed, a wonderful and terrifying world seemed to beckon. 

The royal trees had seemingly always been selected by the staff and hauled inside. The copper-haired princess had never really partaken in any aspect of choosing one before. However, the prospect made her positively giddy! Anna bounced buoyantly on her toes, the excess excitement trying to bust free of her slender form. “Oh! That’s right!” She eagerly exclaims. As if, she had nearly forgotten that they need to select one.  
“But how do we go about finding one tree in a forest full of beautiful ones?” The princess allows her turquoise hues to examine the nearest pines, boughs of evergreen comforting in tufts of sparkling white snow and silver ice. If Anna had her way, she’d drape tinsel and ornaments over all of them. “Oh, Kristoff, we just have to find the perfect one!” She turns her gaze briefly back to him before trudging forward to scrutinize new options.


End file.
